hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131229160115
(The next morning) (Tracy is still asleep with Link) (Tracy snore) (Penny went inside to Tracy and Links bedroom and she run over to Tracy who is still asleep) (Penny) Tracy wake up you never believe what happen (Tracy with her eyes closed) (Tracy) No 10 More Minutes Penny (Penny) But Tracy you have to go see right now (Tracy) OK I,m up But Tonight you need to sleep in (Penny) Come on (A woman on t.v) this weather is cold That's right it is snowing in Baltimore That Means we can't go to school until it stops snowing (Penny) its snowing do you believe that? (Tracy) Yes I,m going to sing Good Morning Baltimore I do that every morning (Penny) OK (At nine the Party begans) (Tracy dance with Link) (Tracy) do you believe its snowing Link? (Link) I know Tracy (Astoria) Good Morning Tracy Great Party (Tracy) Yeah it is (Penny) Oh yeah (Penny spin around with Tracy) (Astoria) wow just like me (Paige) ugh (Amber) I wish (Penny) Oh I Love Christmas (Tracy dance with Penny) (Isabella) Hey Tracy Penny (Tracy) Hey (Penny) Hi (Isabella) so Whatcha doin? (Tracy) Come on Penny Let's go meet Astoria and Deja (Astoria) Hey (Tracy) Hey (Penny) Hey (Deja) Hey so what's up? we have a surprise (Penny see Everybody danceing) (Seaweed) want to slow dance? (Penny) Sure (Astoria) Come on (Penny) You know I love you (Seaweed) I love you too (Penny and Seaweed Kiss) (Astoria) OK Deja Tracy I have an idea we have to wait a slow dance is on (Penny) Hello Tracy (Tracy) Hey Penny (Tracy and Penny dance) (Astoria and Deja go under the table) (Astoria see everybody slow dance) (Astoria to Deja) OK That's the one (Tracy and Link Kiss) (Astoria go under the table with Deja) (Astoria) Deja now on to plan b (Seaweed do Payton place after midnight with Penny) (Astoria) OK That's it Everyone slow dance (Tracy and Link Kiss) (Astoria and Deja are about to go into Seaweed and Penny's room) (Tracy and Penny dance) (Astoria) Penny Tracy come on (Tracy) its snowing on my birthday party (Astoria) OK Guys Let's go (Deja) OK Astoria we have Tracy and Penny (Astoria) OK go girls I go with Deja (Deja) OK (Tracy) alright (Penny) already on it (Isabella) Hey Phineas Whatcha doin? (Phineas) um Isabella where's Candace? (Candace) You are goin Down (Tracy) OK Penny come on There is no music Everybody talking (Penny) Tracy (Tracy) ah Penny this is my favorite song (Tracy and Penny Dance) (Tracy and Isabella Dance) (Penny) Tracy (Deja) Penny Forgot This (Penny) Oh Thanks (Deja) oh a slow dance (Andrew slow dance with Deja) (Penny and Seaweed Kiss) (Tracy) I can..wait (At 8:00 its time for bed) (Tracy roll over to her other side) (Tracy) Zzzzzzzzzzzz (Tracy look at her clock) (Tracy in her soft voice) (Tracy) Hey Link (Link with his eyes closed and his soft voice) (Link) Yeah Tracy (Tracy) Zzzzzzzzzzzz (Tracy roll over to her other side) (Tracy snore)